<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Just For You by LockedHerselfOut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068821">Burning Just For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockedHerselfOut/pseuds/LockedHerselfOut'>LockedHerselfOut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Placebo (UK Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, molsdal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockedHerselfOut/pseuds/LockedHerselfOut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Stefan are thrown back into memory lane at the end of their Battle for the Sun tour and decide to make their performance at the Brixton Academy (2010) even more memorable…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Molko/Stefan Olsdal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning Just For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Brian and Stefan are thrown back into memory lane at the end of their Battle for the Sun tour and decide to make their performance at the Brixton Academy even more memorable…<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own Placebo, don't sue.</p><p>Found this on a USB, written circa 2011.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>September 27, 2010 </b><br/><br/>The energy of the upcoming night was alive in the air, the bands could feel it and so could the fans that were waiting in line. Brian couldn’t help but smile while they all sat in the dressing room at how much just being there reminded him of when they had played there for the first time in the 90’s. It was such a vivid memory- and here they were so many years later ready to do it all over again. It was moments like this that reminded him where they had come from and how much they had accomplished to get here. The tour for their 6th studio album was practically almost over and what a better way to end it than in your home city in London? There simply wasn’t any better of a place to do it! <br/><br/>They had spent the majority of the day at the venue for sound check and making sure everything was going to be perfect. These next two dates were important to Brian and he was sure they were important to the rest of the band too. Not that all his shows weren’t close to his heart, but the homecoming ones felt like they just had to be… nothing short of ideal. <br/><br/>“Well can you believe it, gents? Our tour is almost over!” laughed Bill, walking into one of the larger dressing rooms where Placebo had gathered to have a little bit of a moment together before the show began. Only a little longer now before the first opening band Little Fish would be ready to start off the night for them- hopefully starting it off without a hitch.<br/><br/>“Have you seen some of the clowns in line to get in!? It’s awesome,” laughed Steve, putting on his rather infamous ‘sunshine smile’. Brian grinned as well; he couldn’t not if he tried. In a way he was stressed beyond belief for this show, but he couldn’t help but bloody smile at the anticipation of it all!<br/><br/>“I can’t believe so many people dressed up!! There are rows of creepy clowns all the way down the street to get in!” Nick sighed, sounding a little nervous before putting a hand through his hair lightly.<br/><br/>“Well you never exactly told anyone you disliked clowns until afterward, did you!?” sighed Bill, laughing as he pushed Nick playfully on the arm. The man leered back, giving a bit of a pout.<br/><br/>“Well I didn’t think that we would make it into a contest, either!!” spat Nick as the rest of the band burst into laughter. Everyone found it to be rather hilarious except Nick of course but it didn’t really matter. It was what it was and Brian was livid with excitement. Usually the little singer would give a sarcastic or witty remark but instead just continued to grin and keep quiet in the corner of the room. <br/><br/>Bill and Steve continued to poke fun at Nick’s slight phobia as the Swede made his way over to his best friend. The person he had started this all with in the first place- the same friend that had been with him when they had first stepped on this same stage so many years ago.<br/><br/>“You okay, Bri?” asked Stef softly, coming up beside him to put a hand on his shoulder. Brian jumped slightly, looking up at his bassist with big green-blue eyes that sparkled like they had the first day he met him. The same eager eyes he had when they had released their very first single. This whole day had just been a ‘blast from the past’ in a sense. <br/><br/>“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine! Just… pumping myself up I suppose,” laughed Brian softly, a grin still on his face. “You know… mental preparation!” The Swede giggled with him, letting his hand slowly run down the singer’s back and rubbing the middle just a bit before moving away. <br/><br/>In the back of Brian’s mind, he wished Stef would have done that just a little longer, but had almost forgotten they weren’t alone in the room and that the rest of the band was rather present. But the band always being around was exactly why he wished it. He loved them, he really did. They were a family, but for about eighteen months, the band had been in close quarters on the bus, in hotel rooms, always together. Any alone time he had once had with Stefan had gone out the window months ago. To be fair, they weren’t together, he shouldn’t care so much but inside- deep down further than he really wanted to admit,… it bugged him! <br/><br/>The band spent what seemed like only moments but was actually about half an hour reminiscing about the days they spent on tour. The majority of that making fun of silly things Steve had done or outrageous moments with fans. It was a sweet way to get worked up for a gig, to get in the mood to go out in 2010 with a bang! Brian didn’t even vocally participate- just continued to smile and nod along as he reminisced with them until the roar of the crowd made everyone look up. Little Fish had gone on stage and the show had officially started. <br/><br/>“The party has began, gentlemen!” said Nick happily, smiling as he put on his sunglasses in a joking matter. Fiona rolled her eyes, pretending to give a look of sheer annoyance at the fact she was not a gentle‘man’. Nick still grinned, scoffing.<br/><br/>“Oh I do apologize! The party has begun, gentlemen and gentleWOMEN,” corrected Nick while giving another cheesy grin. Bill just sighed, while ‘face palming’ Nick as he did more often than not. <br/><br/>“Oh come off it, ‘rockstar’,” mocked Bill as he got up with everyone else. The rest of the band giggled at Nick as they all hurried out to watch Little Fish’s start- it was an easy way to get yourself in the mood to go on stage with lots of energy when you saw someone else do it. <br/><br/>It was sad in a way that their tour was coming to an end- an end of another era and the end of promoting Battle for the Sun. It had all come and gone so fast and it had been such a different experience than the last few years touring had been. <br/><br/>Well, to be fair, every album they had toured had been a different experience than the one before. There were always lessons to be learned. As they got older, the groupies lessened, they grew up, the alcohol and drugs weren’t relied on any more and the music progressed. There were good times and bad times on this tour that was for sure and if this was going to be one of the last shows they would do until their next album… then Brian Molko was determined to go out swingin’- metaphorically speaking of course!<br/><br/>Grabbing his cigarettes he kept in his jacket pocket, he pulled one out and made his way to the far left stage. Little Fish started with a good opening, the crowd cheering and staying strong. They sounded good, but he could sense a bit of nervousness in the singer’s voice and couldn’t help but smile a little at that too. He could almost image himself in the same spot so many years ago in his tight dress that was far too short wearing far too much eye shadow and lipstick. The memories were like a movie on his eyelids. It seemed like almost yesterday it was their first time when it was in fact over a decade! Taking a deep puff of his cigarette that he knew he shouldn’t truly be smoking so close to going on- he relaxed.<br/><br/>Stef took a swig of his bottle of water, a grin on his face at the positive energy he could feel through everyone- it was lush. The band was preparing themselves already, Steve having a chat with his old band mates from Evaline that were up next to perform.<br/><br/>“Have you seen Bri?” asked the Swede swiftly, looking around amongst all the faces. Being so tall, he was able to see over everyone’s head and a black curly elf was not amongst the little crowd backstage. <br/><br/>“He went to have a fag,” replied Bill just as quickly, interrupting his conversation with Nick for only a moment. Stef nodded, giving him a wave before poking around backstage, on his way to the exit near the back of the building where many people chose to have a fag. Noticing Brian out of the corner of his eye, he stopped and watched his singer take a drag from his much needed cigarette near a large pile of unused amps. His eyes were fixed on watching Little Fish from the far left side of the stage. <br/><br/>Taking another swig of his water bottle, Stef set it down on one of the small benches along the wall near him and made his way over to Brian slowly. He noticed that the smaller man’s attention was completely concentrated on the first opening act, glancing back and forth at the crowd’s reaction almost like he wanted to see if it were good enough. <br/><br/>In actual fact, Brian was trying to relive one of the most amazing experiences in his career. The singer had always said from day one when they started that if they made it to play at the Brixton… that THAT would be true success. And over a decade ago, their dream has come true! They had played at this venue a few times and once again in their career they were doing it- it was almost surreal. <br/><br/>Brian was so completely lost in his own train of thought that he didn’t feel his best friend of over fifteen eventful years touch his shoulder. The gesture was so soft, so gradual that it almost felt like the wind was blowing on him… but once he realized it was much firmer than any wind- he jumped and turned. Brian’s wide greenish-blue eyes were as wide as saucers until he saw Stefan smile at him so tenderly, rubbing his shoulder like a mother would and not saying a word. <br/><br/>“I see the wheels turning in your head, Bri. What are you thinking about?” Stef asked, his voice calm and sultry like it always was. However, his vocals were absolutely no match for the loud booming music from the first opening act… not to mention the large crowd that had sold out Brixton Academy. Brian stared up at him, grinning and taking another drag of his cigarette. <br/><br/>The Swede didn’t know if the shorter man had heard him or not, but for a second didn’t even care as he watched the smoke escape his lips so brilliantly and dance in the air around them. How Brian Molko could make something as exhaling smoke so fucking sexy, he would never know. Just another mystery to add to the poor bassist’s list. <br/><br/>“What??” asked Brian quickly, still grinning but breaking the mood of the moment. Stef smirked, leaning in so his mouth was close to Brian’s ear to repeat himself.<br/><br/>“I asked what are you thinking about?” repeated Stef even louder, his mouth so close to Brian’s lips. The singer giggled, craning his neck to force Stef to lean down close so he could answer him. <br/><br/>“I … was thinking about our first night ever playing here, so many years ago. Do you remember?” he asked. The moment would have been so… precious if they weren’t practically screaming at each other to get a few words across. But either way, the second was unique, was special… and it made them think. Stop and stare at each other in a moment of tranquility. Stef didn’t reply for what seemed like minutes to the poor singer, instead the taller man bit his bottom lip, thinking of how to respond as he stared into those giant pools Brian Molko called his eyes. Leaning back down, he began to whisper in his ear. Well… as much of a whisper as you could get in the loud venue.<br/><br/>“How could I ever forget it?” The words were low and almost… playful. And Brian heard every one of them. He cocked an eyebrow at Stef, showing off that devilish smirk on his face that seemed to fit him so perfectly before taking one last drag of his cigarette and throwing it to the stage to squash. He really shouldn’t have littered… but he really didn’t feel like breaking their wonderful gaze to go throw it out either. “You were stunning, Bri,” continued Stef. “That dress, your eyes, your smile, your hair. I couldn’t ever forget that night. You sang even more beautiful than you looked,” he finished, taking a deep breath. He couldn’t really believe he just randomly spilled that all out, but it felt right and the damage was done. The shorter man’s eyes widened, not expecting that type of response at all… though his smirk never faded.<br/><br/>“Oh really,” purred Brian, moving closer like he was about to lean up to kiss him, but instead moved towards his ear so his Swede could hear him even better. <br/><br/>“Yeah. You’re beautiful then and you’re beautiful now. It’s almost like you stood still in time,” he continued. Stef knew he was just increasing the smaller man’s ego, but he didn’t really care because he meant every word. The singer giggled, looking away as if he were blushing. He loved compliments but the words didn’t sound like they were coming from some bloke at the bar who was just saying it to get into his pants. No. They were coming from his best friend that was sincere about every bloody word he said- he knew it. It made Brian’s heart melt. <br/><br/>“You are too,” said Brian, his body right up against Stef’s as he felt the taller man slowly wrap an arm around his waist. They didn’t kiss, just stared at each other while smiling. A kiss would have been too cliché. Instead they were sharing a moment, making love to a memory that was collective between them. Brian tended to do that all too often when he was by himself. The bassist giggled, taking one of his slender fingers to push some of the singer’s black curls behind his ear. He loved that his hair was in such a… feminine ‘nancy boy’ style. It reminded him of the old days; it was like a walking photograph every time he looked at him. Brian was still grinning, his smirk slightly naughtier and more devilish than what Stefan Olsdal could pull off. He grabbed Stef’s hand that was now by his face and squeezed it right as the crowd cheered.<br/><br/>They both turned their heads and looked toward the stage. The first opening act was now finished and it would soon be Evaline’s time to shine… and Brian knew he had only so much time to make this special night even more… special- to make it even more memorable than it was already going to be. Brian, giving him one more look of determination, started to step back and move away, but pulling Stef’s hand to urge him follow.<br/><br/>“Where are we going?” asked the Swede, a little concerned as to where the hell Brian was leading them. One of their two opening acts down, they were soon going to have to take their spot on the stage. What was more important than that? Well, Brian was going to show him. <br/><br/>They swerved through amps, stage lights, and clutter that surrounded the sides of the stage, unable to run too fast from the fear of tripping and landing face first into something. He was blindly following him instead of still questioning… he really didn’t know. Still no words were said as Brian’s small hand clutched onto Stef’s so tight- making the bassist follow him through the mess like they were in a maze while the singer periodically looked back and grinned at him. By the looks of his devilish smile, the Swede had a bit of idea of what was going on. <br/><br/>They hurried back to the dressing room that had a lovely paper sign that said ‘PLACEBO’ on it. However, once they were there, the singer’s grin faded as he saw Nick going through his duffel bag in the middle of the room. Brian hid Stef’s hand behind his back as he cocked an eyebrow at his band mate.<br/><br/>“Nick?”<br/><br/>“Hey guys, have you seen my other white dress shirt? I got food on this one,” he sighed angrily. And there, of course, was drizzled chip dip in a streak down the once perfectly white shirt. Brian rolled his eyes annoyed- it was like having another kid on tour with them. Steve being the baby of course. Ugh, Brian didn’t have time for this- on to Plan B. “Do either of you have an extr-.” Nick’s words were cut short as he looked up to realize Stef and Brian had disappeared from the doorway as quickly as they popped in. “Well thanks… anyway.”<br/><br/>“Bri,” giggled Stef, wondering why they had pulled away from Nick so quickly. He looked back at the doorway as he was dragged away by this tiny man that had a lot more brute force all of a sudden than he remembered. Brian’s eyes were bouncing from wall to wall, looking around for a door to anything. Bathroom, closet,… anything!!! And once he hit the custodian’s closet- his grin got even bigger. He turned the door handle and flipped on the light with such urgency that it was almost like his life depended on it. He pulled Stef in before a soul could see them and shut the door. <br/><br/>“Bri,” Stef was about to protest, to let him down lightly that this was nor the place or time to do these… antics? But Brian Molko was used to getting his way and the Swede may have not known it at the time, but he was wrapped around the smaller man’s pinky finger perfectly. Going on his tippy-toes and throwing an arm around Stef’s neck- he pulled his bassist’s head down so it was only inches away from his own before capturing their lips in a heated liplock… the very first one of the night. So many years ago during their very first performance there, they had spent the night together- making love as beautifully as they had made their music that night in a hotel room. And here they were doing it all over again. <br/><br/>The smart thing would have been to push Brian away, tell him now wasn’t the time, but instead the Swede kissed him back eagerly- wanting to taste Brian so badly. He suddenly craved it. Their kiss was wet and heated and as they pulled away- Stef stared at him. Swallowing hard, he stayed still and just stared at his perfection. For a man he had been so close with for so long… in some ways you would think they would have been sick of each other by now, got under each others skin. Sure, they had their arguments, their fights, their disagreements, but through all that they were still here- they were still together. <br/><br/>The Swede stepped back a bit, wanting to stare at Brian a bit to see if lust had completely taken over. But, it hadn’t. He could see his little singer in those eyes more clearly now than ever. Whether this was pure passion between them, to make love or to fuck actually didn’t matter. In a tiny little custodian’s closet, Brian Molko wanted Stef completely. Their time was limited, romantic caressing and whispers weren’t an option tonight and that was just fine! <br/><br/>The singer moved towards his best friend to search for the Swede’s belt buckle, his chest tight against the taller man’s as he looked up searching for another kiss. Stef smiled at Brian’s urgent movement, so typical to hurry things along to the ‘good part’. Their lips met again, this time letting his tongue slipping through to enter Brian’s mouth. His taste was always different, like a tangy gumball that constantly shed a new flavor and so unnatural- almost like his very own mini Willy Wonka. Ha. <br/><br/>Brian felt his introverted Swede suddenly step back a bit, like he had become a little shy… almost too shy to join in on more foreplay. This made the singer want to burst into a fit of giggles. Though the fact they were nicely tucked away in a tiny closet… giggles and laughter wouldn’t have been the smartest decision. One hand still undoing Stef’s buckle, Brian took his left hand to grab one of Stef’s much larger hands and put it behind him on his ass that was perfectly defined by the tight black jeans. <br/><br/>“Unf,” the Swede let out a tiny moan once he felt Brian’s flesh so close to him, even if it was through jeans. It was if someone opened the door to a sauna and the heat of it all, the sheer animalistic need to take him... hit him all at once. Suddenly, the tight jeans weren’t good enough, they didn’t do it for him. Pulling his hand back, Stef grunted a bit and pushed Brian into the wall only inches away from him and began to undo his white belt buckle in seconds before undoing the button of his pants and pulling down the zipper. <br/><br/>Brian had to giggle, giving a devilish grin that truly hadn’t disappeared since he had first given it near the stage. But this was what he wanted, he wanted the passion to fly, the energy of the evening to make their fuck as fucking memorable as this performance was going to be and they both knew it now too. Few words had to be said. <br/><br/>As soon as Brian’s tight jeans were down his hips just enough, the bassist let his hand run around back to his bottom and slide into his underwear where he squeezed one of the singer’s lovely soft cheeks in his palm- almost as a form of dominance. And Stef couldn’t help but return Brian’s devilish grin with one of his own as he made the smaller man squeak in surprise. <br/><br/>“Aren’t we eager,” whispered Brian, so soft and delicate as the words escaped from his lips- no longer having to yell over the band and the roaring of the crowd. Stef closed his eyes, moving his face close to bite Brian’s neck a bit- at the same time rubbing his cheek against Brian’s lightly, to feel the heat radiating off of him. His hand that was still massaging his ass cheek in such a rhythm gave Brian one more little surprise as the Swede pushed one finger into his tight opening. <br/><br/>Instantly, the singer cringed and moaned quietly, throwing his arms around Stef like he wanted a hug, but was merely using him for support from buckling at the knees. It stung, but at the same time felt so fucking good. Brian's moan got a little louder, biting his own bottom lip hard as Stef pushed in another finger- forcing the singer to buck his hips back lightly. The pain began to burn even more but it didn’t matter.<br/><br/>Stef looked around the small cramped dressing room to look for the perfect spot to make his mark… but sadly, it was a tight space and they could barely move as it was. Next to him were three brooms, a bucket and not too far from that were sponges, paper towels, and a vacuum. They were going to have to make the most of it. The taller man took a little more initiative and began to slowly withdraw his two slender digits and push them back inside, causing the poor little singer to dig his finger nails into Stef’s back, dull enough to not draw blood, but sharp enough to make the pain very real- even through his thin muscle shirt- now wishing he hadn't left his silver blazer on one of the benches as well. <br/><br/>The Swede’s fingers still very much inside of him, Brian opened his eyes and tried to catch his breath long enough to concentrate on undoing Stef’s pants just enough to pull them down. He felt like he had been working on his stupid belt forever and it was time to be removed. They were almost a hilarious sight to be seen. Their bodies pressed against each other as one tried to pull down the others pants- while the other was nipping at his neck like a retarded vampire. <br/><br/>Once the bassist’s silver pants were halfway down his hips, Brian wasted no time in sliding a hand in his boxers to find the long awaited treasure he had been searching for. Any rhythm the Swede had going on was ended once the singer’s little hand cupped around his member that had already been stirring in his pants. Brian smiled as he began to work Stef’s hardening cock and bucked forward.<br/><br/>They were both panting, mouths open and hovering above each others like they had to figure out what they wanted to do next. And once again, like an old couple who knew each other too fucking well… Stef pulled his fingers out of Brian hastily and stepped back. In an awkward moment, but knowing they had little time on their side- the pair began to kick off their boots and shoes- pushing down their own pants from their hips and off. There was obviously much easier, much simpler ways to fuck without losing the bottom half of their outfits… but that simply wasn’t going to work for them tonight. <br/><br/>Boxers down and off with his silver pants and leaving him in nothing but his muscle shirt, he began to fist his large member while leaning back against the wall in a daze- smearing the precum all over himself as Brian worked a little harder to get his much tighter pants off and down along with his underwear. Once discarded of, he was left in nothing but a white t-shirt and his black vest like a very, very short dress- leaving the bottom half of him exposed so beautifully. Stef could see he was as hard as he was and the sweat was starting to make his black curls stick to his neck just a tad even though they had barely started to do anything worthy of sweating.<br/><br/>Brian had his plan set out in his mind, he wanted to start a new… tradition as it were but the Swede had other plans as he lunged forward, grabbing Brian by his hips and hoisting him up against the wall. The singer squeaked out in surprise for the second time that night, eyes widened as he realized the vulnerable position he was in. He gasped, sounding like a little girl, as Stef’s cock pushed its way between his cheeks and poked at his entrance. He wanted to take him so fucking bad, it was almost painful to hold back.The bassist bit his bottom lip hard before leaning close, placing his lips on Brian’s so gently right before thrusting into the hilt- his cock sliding inside so easily. <br/><br/>The only lubricant they had was from the precum he head smeared all over himself, so he stayed still- waiting for Brian to give the ‘okay’ to start fucking him like a madman that he so badly wanted to do. It felt like such ecstasy, Brian pinned between a wall and his dick was a great way to start a gig. He felt so complete in this moment, that he didn’t want it to end. Brian clamped his legs around the Swede’s back tightly as he closed his eyes- trying to concentrate on the pleasure that was buried deep below the pain. <br/><br/>Stef altered his hips just a bit, to slide a little deeper before starting to move. Brian hugged the Swede's body tight to his own, groaning softly that almost sounding like a purr. Pulling out just a bit, the bassist pushed back in slowly, starting a little rhythm simply because he had to move before he exploded. And luckily, his little singer matched it perfectly. <br/><br/>The passionate night they had spent in a luxurious hotel room after one of their first shows at the Brixton played in their heads, the images of the Swede slowly unzipping the dress and pulling it from his body so tenderly in Brian's mind. As lame as it sounded, it felt like magic then and it still did now. The endless music they made between each other with their instruments and with their bodies would never end, even another 20 years from now. <br/><br/>Stef began to moan a little louder than he knew he should have. Brian did the same, grunting as he closed his eyes tighter and arched his back. More sweat ran down his face, messing up his eyeliner just a bit. The building was rather hot from all the people and stage lights, if they could blame anything for smeared makeup… it would be that over a fuck in a closet. <br/><br/>Their rhythm began to pick up a bit more speed, Stef kicking Brian’s jeans out of the way quickly before repositioning them against the wall. It was absolute fucking bliss every time he slid inside him- Brian’s tight opening stretching to accommodate his entire cock. The hot slick walls were like a second home and it felt incredible. He almost wanted to crawl right up inside of his little body, to own him. Brian suddenly let out a large gasp once he felt the head of his cock probe that special little place deep inside of him, whipping his head back porn star style.<br/><br/>“Deeper, Stef,” gasped Brian, licking his top lip that had suddenly become so dry as he tightened his legs around Stef’s slim hips that had become slippery from sweat. It was so tight it was actually starting to hurt a bit, but the pleasure was far too good to be masked by Brian’s heels digging into his back. The singer’s words sounded like sex, dripping from his mouth so perfectly. If Brian wanted it deeper, he could do nothing but oblige. <br/><br/>The Swede groaned louder than necessary but was unable to keep it in as he began to pound him, thrusting in and out in such an animalistic pace that he didn’t feel like himself anymore. Brian was pinned between the wall and him, forced to take everything that Stef gave him and he was fucking loving it. The singer let out these small little gasps every time his cock forced itself inside him. He kept his beautiful bright eyes closed tight while sliding his right hand between them to pull at his own cock that was digging a hole into Stef’s flat tummy. The Swede smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, capturing a soft groan as well as his lips. He slide his own hand between them and moved Brian’s out of the way- running his slender fingers up and down the singer’s rock hard erection- moving in time with his thrusts.<br/><br/>Brian cried out as he hit the back of his head against the wall behind him but it didn’t make Stef stop. No, their time was limited and he wanted to take them both to the edge before they would have to go out and perform to thousands. The Swede continued to pound into him, wanting completion as he felt Brian’s tight heat continuously envelope his almost spent member. He shifted his hips, trying to jab his prostate- causing his singer to cry out in their liplock. His nails dug even deeper into Stef’s back, clawing at him from the intense pleasure- he was so close to cumming. He clutched onto the taller man for dear life as a few more deep thrusts forward finally pushed him over the edge, the white seed spilling between them and splashing all over their stomachs and over Stef’s hand. The bassist let out a cry as he followed his best friend into abyss, grinning as he came hard. As the pleasure consumed him, all he could see was a giant blur of eye liner, black hair, and his smile all mixed into one as his own seed spilled inside of Brian, his tight ring milking him deliciously. <br/><br/>They stayed joined for what seemed like minutes but was probably only seconds until Stef found the strength to step back and lower Brian back down to the floor. The singer giggled devilishly as he felt Stef's cock pull out of him and suddenly felt very empty. He felt like a slut in the closet, he had to admit, but wouldn’t have changed a thing if he could do it all over. They stared at each other,... half naked and panting, the closet felt much hotter than it had at the beginning. But despite all of them, they had to smile at each other, brushing away sweat from their foreheads. Their little moment, however, was ruined as roar of the crowd suddenly became louder- letting out a load chant of ‘PLACEBO’... Shit. <br/><br/>“Fuck, Bri, I think we’re on,” spat the Swede quickly as he bent down to grab his boxers and pants. Brian’s eyes widened as he finally realized what Stef said and bent down to pick of his own clothes- attempting to try and get them on in only seconds. They couldn’t help but laugh at each other while they stumbled about, trying to get changed so close to each other in a custodial closet. But their laughs were cut short and sheer panic took over by a loud knock on the closet door- forcing their bodies to go rigid with fear that someone would catch them.<br/><br/>“I’m sure there was NO BETTER TIME for you to do this,” Bill started sarcastically. “But you two better get your arses out here. We’re on!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>